


Hogwarts Houses as Couples (Rant)

by GyuNMi (TeaJamsCookies)



Series: My Random Rants [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Inter-House Relationships, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Inter-House Relationships, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Multi, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJamsCookies/pseuds/GyuNMi
Summary: This is just my thoughts on which Hogwarts Houses seem best as couples! If you want to talk to me about it, drop by in the comment section and we can discuss it 😄💜
Series: My Random Rants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hogwarts Houses as Couples (Rant)

Have you ever given a thought about which Hogwarts houses make great couples? Like, is Hufflepuff-Slytherin a good relationship or is Ravenclaw-Slytherin a recipe for disaster? I have, I thought so much about this that I needed to make this, lol.

Please note that these are simply my opinions, thoughts and observations and by no means am I saying that you have to agree with them! 😄

• Hufflepuff : Hard work, patience, justice, loyalty (Tend to be more Extroverted)  
• Ravenclaw : Intelligence, wisdom, learning, wit (Tend to be more Introverted)  
• Gryffindor : Courage, chivalry, determination (Tend to be more Extroverted)  
• Slytherin : Ambition, cunningness, leadership, resourcefulness (Tend to be more Introverted)

⚫ **The Best Couples (in my opinion!):**

 _ **1) Hufflepuff & Slytherin –**_  
As a Hufflepuff myself, I think this is a really great relationship. Hufflepuffs make great partners for Slytherin because I think a majority of Hufflepuffs are very understanding and patient, and so Slytherin, the house often misunderstood to be bad or evil, pairs really well with Puffs! Slytherins are ambitious, and they do not care much about others– but they do care a lot for those close to them. Whereas Hufflepuffs care about everyone, so it's a balance wherein the Slytherin can make the Hufflepuff focus on themselves and the Hufflepuff can make the Slytherin understand the rest of the world. Slytherins also would love the grounding a Hufflepuff can give them in their relationship by being there and supporting their ambitions.

 _ **2) Ravenclaw & Gryffindor –**_  
Another pair with a great balance, in my opinion. Gryffindors are brave, yes, but they can be reckless and they are the type to act before they think, usually. Whereas Ravenclaws always think before they act, giving them the opportunity to be the steering wheel in the relationship. Ravenclaws balance out the adventurousness in Gryffs with their calm-headedness and wits. Whereas Gryffindors provide the welcome a Ravenclaw needs, because Ravenclaws often spend time in their own head, thinking over things. They can be over-thinkers, which is quite the opposite for Gryffindors, who like to be straightforward about things and thus can balance each other in a relationship very well.

⚫ **The Second Best Ships :**

 _ **3) Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw –**_  
I think Puffs and Ravens make a cute couple, one that's going to be very calm and warm. Like I said before, Ravenclaws can tend to get lost in their own minds and Hufflepuffs are sure to suit this behaviour of theirs by being understanding and supporting of their ideas. A Puff's brightness and talkative/warm nature can entrance a Raven, whereas the intelligence and surity of a Raven can draw in a Puff. This couple is also somewhat balanced, with both sides making up for each other's flaws. They would make a cute friends-to-lovers, in my opinion.

 _ **4) Gryffindor & Slytherin –**_  
I have to say, I'm more assured of Puff/Raven than Gryff/Slyth in relationships. I think this is because Gryffindors and Slytherins are equally charming people, who rather than balancing out, can sometimes clash. Of course, that's only some times... This pair would be the most likely one to have an enemies-to-lovers type of story because of their base differences. However, a Slytherin can be the holding back force for the reckless Gryffindor just as a Gryffindor can be one to break open the shell of a Slytherin and make themir inner soft heart come out. 

⚫ **The Not So Well Ships :**

 _ **5) Hufflepuff & Gryffindor –**_  
I'm not saying that this pair cannot happen; it definitely can! It's just that it doesn't shine as much as the others do. A Puff can fail to be the voice of reason for the Gryffindor, whereas a Gryffindor's reckless nature can clash with a Puff's need for stability and security in the relationship. They can be very understanding of each other but in a Puff/Gryff relationship, I don't see any growth as people, unlike a Puff/Slyth or a Raven/Gryff. 

_**6) Ravenclaw & Slytherin –**_  
Again, this pair can also happen, but I think the main problem lies in the fact that they are people who tend to be drawn in. They need exposure to truly bloom into their best versions and with each other, I worry that they might not reach that point. I think a Raven/Slyth relationship is like two rocks flying up, up, up without any grounding until they eventually crash into each other and break apart. Rather than the relationship, they can tend to be more focused on their own thoughts and ambitions, which can be bad for the relationship. 

⚫ **The In-house Ships:**

 _ **7) Hufflepuff & Hufflepuff –**_  
Of course, I cannot forget the ships of the same housemates! I think a Puff and a Puff will make a powerful couple; they will be immensely loyal to each other and have a sense of security and stability in their relationship. Hufflepuff couples are the ones most likely to be the warm neighbours you'll come across when you move in to a new place. Their houses will have a certain warmth and a homely feeling to them (just like the Hufflepuff common room!)

 _ **8) Ravenclaw & Ravenclaw –**_  
The Raven pair will be like the mad geniuses. With each other, they can grow as individuals and genuinely appreciate each other's thoughts and ideas. They will be that smart couple that knows all the solutions to your problems and their kids will be even more smart, to be honest... If you meet a Ravenclaw couple, you'll either most likely end up feeling terribly like you know nothing, or you will be totally fascinate with their immense knowledge and the way they bounce everything off each other.

 _ **9) Gryffindor & Gryffindor –**_  
We all know Gryffindor household through the Weasleys– and I think that is exactly how they would be! Gryffindor couples would be CHAOTIC. They will be adventurous and jump into things together with a second care. They will be that friendly couple at the end of the street that you meet when you go out for a walk. There's never a boring day in a Gryffindor pair's life!

 _ **10) Slytherin & Slytherin –**_  
A Slytherin pair would be very closed in, not letting others close to them. However, between themselves, they will be intimate and affectionate and care immensely for each other. They might give off the vibes of being unapproachable but they are definitely also a power couple. They are essentially family-loving people, so expect them to stick up for each other and be there for each other if you try hurting even one of them.

AND THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!  
This is my take on what each of the houses in a relationship with another would be like. If you disagree with me, drop a comment on what YOU think and we can talk on that. If you agree with me, but think I missed something, drop a comment on what YOU think about these pairings and we can talk on that. If you agree with me and are satisfied with this, drop a kudo and have a nice day! 🥰💜


End file.
